


He Always Knows What Fisk Needs...

by Adastraetluna



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adastraetluna/pseuds/Adastraetluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and that matches what Wesley wants too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Knows What Fisk Needs...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/gifts).




End file.
